The Justice Society of America Meets World
The Justice Society of America Meets World is the 2nd episode of Season 2 of Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division. It is the 28th episode overall. It is the 172nd episode overall in the franchise. Added to the original Elite Force universe, it is the 333rd episode, and including the 9 other shows, it is 30 (BFW) plus 72 (GMW) plus 71 (SLOD) plus 45 (BUNK'D) plus 80 (LAM) plus 97 (GLC) plus 84 (Kickin' It) plus 106 (WOWP), in addition to ANT Farm (62), it is episode number 980. Plot The BSSSD travels to Nazi-occupied Paris in 1942, but find themselves surrounded by the Justice Society of America (AKA JSA.) The BSSSD discover a time aberration that threatens the JSA, but the JSA wants nothing to do with them or their help. Nevertheless, the BSSSD force their way into the JSA’s mission to intercept and seize a mysterious package. Sander is desperate to prove that he should be part of the team, but he has a secret that he shares with his former best friend Commander Storm that might make it difficult. Berry Jr is so focused on impressing the JSA, he puts himself and Olive Hashimoto in danger. Meanwhile, Douglas has stepped in as the leader with Andrew gone, but when decisions aren’t being made Heather seems to be the one calling the shots. Main Cast * Stephanie Brait as Heather Montoya * Mariah Buzolin as Riley Friar * Peyton Meyer as Louis Friar and Lucas Friar * Jacob Artist as Zay Baineaux * Rosa Blasi as Isadora Minkus * Lee Norris as Farkle Minkus * Trina McGee Davis as Samantha Babineaux * Uriah Shelton as Josh Matthews * Ruby Lewis as Evelyn Matthews * Rowan Blanchard as Ruby Friar * William Brent as Berry Figgenbottom and Berry Figgenbottom Jr. * Lauren Taylor as Shelly Eisenberg * Elise Neal as Chyna Parks * Corey Sorenson as Fletcher Quimby/ Oliver Quimby * Susan Olsen as Olive Doyle * Allie Grant as Marie Duncan and Ursula Duncan * Matt Shively as Paul Duncan * Kelli Berglund as Natalie Duncan and Annie Duncan * Spencer Boldman as Ricardo Duncan * Bradley Steven Perry as John G. Duncan, Ethan Duncan, and Gabe Duncan, Jr. * Sierra McCormick as Nancy Duncan, Edna Duncan, and Clarie Chestnut * Aedin Mincks as Fred Duncan and Joe Duncan * Duggie Duggan as Andrew Davenport (Flashback) * Jesse McFly as Jesse McFly * Brandon Frangipani as Brandon Frangipani * Cozi Zuehlsdorff as Jordan Quimby * Augie Isaac as Jackson Quimby * Lauren Graham as Bree Davenport * Paris Berelc as Skylar Storm (Voice, face via CGI) *# Ciara Renee as Skylar Storm (body double, from behind) * Jake Short as Robbie Quimby * Brenda Song as Paris Tipton * Lea Thompson as Maya Bennett * Zoey Deutsch as Ashley Martin * Robert Torti as Cody Martin/ Zack Martin * Ginette Rhodes as Bailey Martin * Julie Chen as London Tipton * Jeff Garlin as Angus Chestnut * McKaley Miller as Elaine and Talia Russo * Carrie Genzel as Alex Russo * Dylan Sprouse as Cody Martin, Jr. * Selena Gomez as Ellen Greyback and Hailey Martin * Cole Sprouse as Cody Martin III * Gregg Sulkin as Martin Greyback * Ray Park as Jack Brewer * Olivia Holt as Kick Brewer * Mateo Arias as Adrian Martinez * Dylan Riley Snyder as Drew Krupnick * Landry Bender as Patsy Davenport and Heather Montoya * Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney, Jr. * Jordan Fisher as Benjamin Dippledorf * Dove Cameron as Liz Rooney and Vicky Rooney * Dana Snyder as Joey Rooney * Tenzin Norgay Trainor as Ralph Rooney * Skai Jackson as Kristen Rooney * Kristen Chenoweth as Maddie Smalls * Jessica Garcia as Willow Rooney and Daphne Rooney * Elliot Carr as John Patrick Duncan * Josh Radnor as Justin Russo * Bridget Mendler as Stella Walsh, Shirley Walsh, Gian Russo, and Lilly Russo * Samantha Boscarino as Skyler Duncan * Jason Dolley as Pat Duncan * Kevin Lineham as Kaz Duncan/ Gabe Duncan * Eric Allan Kramer as PJ Duncan * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Teddy Duncan * Ava Sambora as Charlie Duncan * Jake Cinoa as Percy Johnson * Marcus Duncan as Toby Duncan * Logan Moreau as Edward Duncan * Sabrina Carpenter as Evie Matthews and Autumn Quimby * Chyna Anne McClain as Winter Quimby * Cierra Ramirez as TBA * Johnathan Sadowski as Max Russo * Zibby Allen as Emma Davenport * Pearce Joza as Seth Duncan * Lily James as TBA * Craig Olegnik as TBA * Will Poulter as TBA * John Francis Daley as TBA * Claudia Wells as TBA * Camilla Bell as TBA * Stone Eisenmann as TBA * Alyson Stoner as TBA * Ricky Garcia as Naldo Montoya Jr. * Madison Pettis as Rebecca Dooley * Tyler James Williams as Leo Dooley * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Doug Matthews and Douglas Davenport * Carlon Jeffery as Zoltan Quimby * Ariel Winter as Tina Figgenbottom * Piper Curda as Olive Hashimoto * Chase Austin as Sander Storm * Scott Stephen Jones as Jonas Stephen Scott Category:Episodes Category:Good Luck, Liv and Maddie's Kickin' Suite Time Wizard ANT World Bunkin' Force: Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division Season 2 Category:1942 Category:2090 Category:2061 Category:2022